Automatron robot mods
Usage With the Automatron add-on installed, the Sole Survivor can create and install a variety of robot modifications to Codsworth, Curie (before becoming a synth during Emergent Behavior), Ada, or any number of new automatrons created from scratch. This can be done at any robot workbench, which can be built at any friendly settlements after completing the Mechanical Menace quest, and receiving the robot workbench schematics. The Nuka-World add-on included 15 new parts for more customization options. Unstable modifications Certain modifications may appear with the phrase "Unstable: may break when used" next to them. These items generally trade off reliability for raw power, as they may randomly break during combat, though the chance is low. Upon the event an unstable item breaks, they will be repaired as soon as the Automatron leaves combat. Special mods These are only required during the main questline. Head mods These do not apply when using the Mr. Handy torso. Heads | dr =+4 | er =+2 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Adds space bot paint (removes paint mod) | reqPart=Non-Mr. Handy torso | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x1 Aluminum x1 Ceramic x1 Circuitry x2 Rubber x3 | id =001A27 }} | dr =+10 | er =+2 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =+20 | other =Adds space bot paint (removes paint mod) | reqPart=Sentry torso | genReq =Armorer 1 Science! 2 | comp =Adhesive x2 Aluminum x2 Ceramic x1 Circuitry x4 Rubber x3 Steel x3 | id =001A2B }} Head armors | dr =+5 | er =+3 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Adds space bot paint (removes paint mod) | reqPart=Galactron Space head | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x2 Ceramic x2 Rubber x3 Steel x4 | id = }} Torso mods Torsos | dr =+25 | er =+25 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =+50 | other =Removes paint, voice, and torso misc mod. | reqPart=- | genReq =Armorer 1 Science! 2 | comp =Ceramic x2 Circuitry x1 Nuclear material x1 Plastic x3 Rubber x3 Screw x2 Steel x6 | id = }} Top torso armors Front torso armors | dr =+5 | er =+3 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =- | reqPart=Protectron torso | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x2 Ceramic x2 Plastic x2 Rubber x3 Steel x2 | id = }} Rear torso armors | dr =+25 | er =+25 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =- | reqPart=Mr. Handy torso | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x4 Ceramic x4 Rubber x6 Steel x8 | id = }} | dr =+25 | er =+25 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Adds space paint (Removes paint mod) | reqPart=Sentry torso | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x3 Ceramic x2 Rubber x2 Steel x5 | id = }} Torso center slot Torso left/right center slot Torso shoulder mods Torso misc mods Arm mods Arms | dr =0 | er =0 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =+50 | health =0 | other =- | reqPart=- | genReq =- | comp =Ceramic x1 Rubber x2 Screw x1 Steel x3 | id = }} Arm armors Hand mods Hands The listed hand groups are used for determining which hand armor is available. | dr =0 | er =0 | dam = | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Increases melee damage. | reqPart=- | genReq =- | comp =Adhesive x2 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x3 Rubber x3 | id = }} | dr =0 | er =0 | dam =0 | edam =+27 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Adds space bot paint (removes paint mod) | reqPart=- | genReq =Science! 1 | comp =Adhesive x2 Circuitry x2 Crystal x3 Fiber optics x5 Gears x4 Oil x1 Plastic x7 Screw x4 Silver x2 | id = }} | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Fires radioactive discharge. | reqPart=- | genReq =Science! 3 | comp =Adhesive x6 Aluminum x8 Circuitry x8 Crystal x6 Gold x2 Nuclear material x6 Screw x4 | id = }} | dr =0 | er =0 | dam = | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Fires explosive Nuka-Cherry projectile. | reqPart=- | genReq =Gun Nut 1 Science! 3 | comp =Adhesive x10 Aluminum x16 Circuitry x5 Nuclear material x6 Screw x8 Steel x8 | id = }} | dr =0 | er =0 | dam = | edam =0 | cw =0 | health =0 | other =Fires explosive Nuka-Cola Quantum projectiles. | reqPart=- | genReq =Gun Nut 1 Science! 3 | comp =Adhesive x13 Aluminum x16 Circuitry x5 Nuclear material x12 Screw x8 Steel x8 | id = }} Hand armors Consult hands section for information on hand groups. Thruster arm mods These only apply when using both the Mr. Handy torso and the Mr. Handy thruster. Only the left and middle thruster arm hands can be modded with ranged weapons, and only if no regular arms are attached to the torso. Thruster arms The first Mr. Handy arm will add +7/+7 standard damage, while if there is another arm present, will bonus the second attack by +15. Thruster arm armors Thruster arm hands Leg mods Legs | dr =0 | er =0 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =+100 | health =0 | other =- | reqPart=- | genReq =- | comp =Ceramic x1 Plastic x2 Rubber x2 Screw x1 Steel x4 | id = }} | dr =0 | er =0 | dam =0 | edam =0 | cw =+100 | health =+100 | other =Improved movement speed. Restricted movement in tight space. | reqPart=- | genReq =Robotics Expert 1 Science! 3 | comp =Adhesive x4 Aluminum x4 Ceramic x1 Nuclear material x2 Plastic x2 Rubber x2 Screw x1 Steel x4 | id = }} Mid armors Leg armors Voice mods * Assaultron Voice * Bleep Bright * Bleep Click * Bleep Dark * Female processed * Female * Male processed * Male * Sentry Voice Paint mods * Aqua * Black * Blue * Brown * Dark Blue * Dark Gray * Dark Green * Gray * Light Blue * Manila * Olive Green * Orange * Pink * Red * White * Yellow Notes *In order to be able to make all possible robot modifications, the following perk rank requirements must be met with the perk requirement based on the modification: Science! 4, Robotics Expert 2, Armorer 4, Blacksmith 3, and Gun Nut 1. *Codsworth and Curie cannot be equipped with the lockpicking or hacker modules, possibly due to the fact that this would require paying their respective voice actors for additional lines. Category:Automatron robot mods ru:Модификация роботов